The Trial
by kelvel0302
Summary: Azula spends her next two years inside the orphanage after being declared mentally stable by the institution but then was soon adopted by Noriko. How would things go once Azula finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Because no matter how hard she tried to kill herself several times, life still always seemed to seep back in.**

Azula plastered a weak smile on her face, someone was finally taking her away from the orphanage. She slowly got out of her bed and scanned her eyes inside the room. The blood stains were still there, the memories when she had breakdowns, times when she just wanted to die were still fresh as ever. She closed her eyes shut tightly, bit her lip, and let a tear slip from the corner of her eye. She quickly reached for the door knob and took one last stroll inside the orphanage, where she's spent almost two years after being declared mentally stable by the institution.

Her recovery was quick and but the relapses still keep coming back. Although she tried so hard to brush it off, unlike before, it became very hard for her to control herself nowadays. By this time, she was already at the age of seventeen, and she's been missing out a lot on what's outside the old and ragged orphanage.

Then she passed by the open space, nothing much has changed. The kids were still playing, mostly on the grass then some on the pavements while the facilitators kept an eye on them under the shed. After that, she walked through the empty halls. Two years she had spent sweeping floors, scrubbing bathrooms tiles, changing sheets, washing clothes and looking after the kids at the orphanage who were a lot more younger than she was. Those things were the very most unlikely things that Azula would do, but she knew that she had to. She was strongly hesitant at first, but she decided to do it to divert herself away from all the hallucinations, from all the things that kept bugging her. Maybe because she wanted to change, but still, it wasn't that easy if her terrible past kept haunting the young orphan in her sleep.

It wasn't Zuko's intention to put her all through that. Though he didn't completely want it to happen, it was the court's decision, and the Fire Lord doesn't have an authority over that. He apologized to her before she was sent away but she shrugged it off because she was so mad at him for letting it happen.

 _"So you're just throwing me away like this?!"_

 _"No... Azula I-"_

 _"You ruined my life already Zuko! I can't believe that you're making things even more miserable for me!" She yelled to the point where tears were already streaming down from her face. She tried to refrain herself but it only made things worse. At that moment it was already hard for her to breathe, and so she turned herself away from Zuko._

 _Zuko felt so guilty about her situation, but he knew it was too late and that he couldn't do anything. He hugged her tight. "I promise I'll get you back after I work things out."_

 _She pushed him away. "No! Don't you dare touch me! You simply don't care! No one did! You should've just killed me off, that's how it's supposed to be! But I guess you always wanted to see me suffer...!"_

 _"I wanted to protect you! From all the threats you're receiving... From all the hate! It's the best thing I could do... Azula, from now on, I'm giving you a chance to start over. You'll have new family, a new identity. If it's good for you, never come back. Forget who I am, forget your past, but I love you and I want what's best for you... Please understand that..."_

But Zuko wouldn't know everything that's been happening to her inside that orphanage.

And then she landed her foot in front of the storage room where she locked herself up two weeks from when she was admitted inside the orphanage. The hallucinations were still haunting her then.

Azula wanted to die, she really did. Then a day after her attempt in the storage room, she planned to jump out of the rooftop. But then after a few while, she slowly climbed off the railing and let the tears fall down because she knew that she couldn't.

She was afraid, too afraid to die out even when things get rough for her to handle. Azula went from heartless and feared upon to suicidal, fragile and pitied down on.

Many instances she had tried to kill herself, even way back in the mental institution. She had cuts that bled eventually, she tried to overdose herself with pills and she tried to drown herself. But somehow, after all that, life still seemed to seep back in. So she learned to accept it and live with it.

From this day and on, she feels a slight tinge of hope. She not going to take things for granted anymore. She wished that from this moment and forward, she would experience to have at least one person who would always care and truly look out for her. A loving mother and a loving father who would treat her the way it's supposed to.

So she packed her things and groomed herself minutes before the departure. She could finally tie her hair up perfectly with ease. She also wore the best outfit that she could, which is a decent white blouse and a long navy blue skirt. Then she slipped onto her casual footwear and proceeded to head out of her room.

The place really looked the same as ever, but the scenery outside the four walls that once held her made the orphan accumulate a feeling that she hadn't felt in years. Freedom.

"Hello, Miss Noriko." Azula greeted her foster mother.

She still did doubt herself. "Why did you choose me? Didn't they tell you who I was? I've killed people... I'm still crazy... I might even hurt you..." Those questions she wanted to ask behind that warm smile of hers. Although she didn't have the courage to do so, she promised herself not to mess things up once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"So uh, you have a daughter... Then why did you still adopt me anyway?"

"It's just... Things have been getting quite busy for us to handle... Starting next week, I need to go back to work in the theatre with my husband. Someone has to look out for Kiyi, and she also clearly needs a sister to look up to. But don't take it hard, I'll send you to school to finish your studies. We will help you the best way we can."

Azula somehow felt very wrong. She suddenly felt discouraged with the way Noriko explained her everything. Are they just going to use her like everyone else did? Like a hired babysitter for Kiyi? She thought that she should've just stayed inside the orphanage, that maybe it was better for her own being to be there.

She simply smiled at her foster mother after that and glanced outside the window of a fast moving train to the small village of Hira'a. What else she could possibly do? For the moment, she doesn't have a certain idea on what her future could be within the palms of her new family. So she just sternly faced it without hesitations this time, shrugging the uncomfortable feeling wrecking her nerves. Either way, Noriko seems nice, it did remind her of someone.

"Dear? Sue, we almost have to go. The train's gonna stop on the next station after a few seconds." Noriko shook Azula gently to wake her up.

"Oh, uh..."

"It's okay, you must be very tired. I'll carry your things."

"No, Miss Noriko. I can handle them."

 _"We have now arrived in Hira'a. To all the passengers who are destined to go here, you may now exit the public transport in three minutes." The captain announced._

Azula took a short time to fix herself from the two hour sleep. She brushed her hair briefly then she tied up her shoe laces. Right before Azula stood up to grab her luggages, Noriko was already carrying them on her shoulders and on her back. The young lady let out a small, defeated sigh.

"Let's go." Noriko spoke and walked out of the train, Azula followed behind and scratched her head.

"Um... Thank you, Miss Noriko."

They strolled through the peaceful streets of Hira'a. Azula felt the same way, twas indeed peacful. The houses looked all the same. They we're small and simple, mountains to be seen just within the vicinity. A few more steps, they already have arrived in front of the humble house of Noren and Noriko.

A young girl alongside her father stood on the doorway. The child ran to hug her mother whilst the father walked to help Noriko with the luggages followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Come, it's getting dark out here. Noren and Kiyi prepared a dinner for us all."

Azula admired them... Simply by just the way they were, telling random stories of how each of their respective days went while having a meal. It wasn't overly grand, like she used to have a few years back. But it seemed a lot more decent than what they mostly would serve in the institution and in the orphanage.

And that night went by fast.

"Lucky for you, we have a spare room in here. It's pretty small but I did my best to modify things up for one week. So I guess that maybe your favorite color is blue?" Noren spoke as he opened up the door and turned on the lights.

Even if it wasn't spacious as she would've preferred, she actually liked it. It was totally a new environment, not as big as she had in the palace, not bland as it was in the institution, and it wasn't empty like the one she had in the orphanage. There were lots of things to see and to look at. The wooden walls were painted blue like clear skies on a day. Her room had white furnitures; the door, bed, cabins, table and a chair. The windows showed the mountains nearby whilst a cool night breeze seeps into her room.

Azula softly chuckled as she slowly entered the room after eyeing everything inside it. "Maybe..."

He proceeded to place down the luggages down to the side of the bed. "I'll take it as a yes then. We can fix your things tomorrow, you probably need some rest by now. Sleep well..."

"Thanks, Noren... You too."

"Just call us if you need something, our room is just right beside yours." He said as he was about to exit the room.

This day went pretty smoothly for Azula, she strongly hoped that same goes with the following days to come. With that, she slipped onto her sleepwear and lay down on her bed after turning off the lights.

 _"My own mother thought I was a monster..."_

 _"You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."_

 _"What is wrong with that child?"_

 _She suddenly heard a mirror shattering into pieces. Out of fear, she backed out into the shadows and stumbled onto her own younger self who stood in front of the broken glass. She was on the day of her coronation. It was only now that she then realized how horrifying everything used to always be._

 _And so she ran away from it, only to see herself tied up in chains on the floor, spitting out fire, screaming._

 _"You were lucky to be born, and she was born to be lucky."_

 _No. She wasn't. It was all a facade. This is what she is now. They've completely switched places._

 _"I just want you to know that I will always love you."_

Azula forced herself to wake up. she just did. She was used to it, from everything since she've gone insane. All the hallucinations, visions and nightmares. She didn't want that to turn into one, so she got herself out of it.

She just stared at the ceiling the entire time in the middle of night, until someone knocked at her door. That surprised her. Why would anyone this late go and knock at her door?

Azula sat up on her bed and waited for that person to open it by itself. Meanwhile, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. That person soon turned out to be Kiyi.

"I can't sleep... Mom and Dad don't have any space left on their bed."

"Had nightmares too?"

The child, who apparently stood beside the door, nodded quietly.

"It's okay, you can sleep with me."

Azula bit her lip and let herself shed a tear. She managed to keep quiet so that she wouldn't have to wake Kiyi up. She looked at the child and remembered when she was at the same age. No matter how scared she was in the middle of the night, she had nowhere else to go.

She never had any person by her side, like little Zuzu had mother. He had uncle when all went down for him, but when it was her turn, she had no one but herself. She was trained to be strong and independent. Though in the end, she was just a kid. She needs someone like anybody else did, but no one came, never once in her life.

This was all too much for her first day. So she wept for a reasonable amount of time, but soon found herself comfortable with Kiyi, with everything that's been happening to her currently. She felt that maybe for once, she was on the right track. With that, she called it a night. Azula was finally at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been five months since that night. Ever since, the voices have stopped, which seemed too miraculous to happen for Azula because she used to have them at least twice every week after being declared mentally stable. It just stopped, all too suddenly, but she was damn thankful about it. It was all too gone finally.

Azula woke up with the sound of raindrops marching above the roof. It was still quite early, but she got prepared for school. She went down and the household have always looked the same since she first got in. Everyone seemed busy, but she didn't feel neglected in any way at all.

"Good Morning, Sue... It seemed you woke up too early... Noren hasn't cooked breakfast yet, and Kiyi's still asleep though. Can you wake her up for me?" Noriko greeted while sweeping the floors.

"Yeah... I guess I should wake up that sleepyhead. Good Morning too, Noriko." She smirked at the thought of Kiyi. For the first time, she wasn't the youngest one in the house. Responsibility became more of her thing.

Azula sighed and massaged her temples at the sight of Kiyi lying down with both her arms and legs spread, mouth open, snoring. "Just every freaking time, Kiyi..."

She approached the child and shook her slightly. "Well, you've known for months that this wouldn't totally work..." She thought to herself.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! You're gonna get late for school!" She shook Kiyi's shoulder at faster pace and her voice went louder. "Kiyi!"

Nothing. The kid momentarily froze her position and continued snoring. "Ugh, I hate you... Wake up!"

Azula worried about the possibility that she could really be late. "Mom! Kiyi isn't budging!"

Her heart beat fast, did she just called Noriko her mother? "Oh, Agni.. Did I just...? Well, this is embarrassing..."

Maybe she wasn't used to it. Maybe she was surprised. But those words just spilled out from her mouth, and it all felt too real.

"Noren's just done cooking, Sue. I'll wake this sleepyhead up."

The young lady stepped aside from the open doorway and leaned on the doorframe with her shoulders crossed. "You better." Azula smirked and played cool about it as she walked away from the room. Maybe today was going to be good day, she assumed.

"Hey, Sue..." Noren greeted as he landed the food on the table and sat at the same time. "The weather looks pretty bad though... You sure you're attending classes today?" He commented as he glanced through the window.

"Yeah. I guess we're supposed to."

"Oh you brainiac..."

"Don't call me that!" Azula smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of Noren. Noriko and Kiyi joined in afterwards.

Like before, she just stared and enjoyed every moment with her new family, she have never felt like this her whole life. She admired how simple everything was. She wouldn't want to mess this up, now that this is her life already from now on. She felt a closer bond to them in a short span of time than she was in her entire life with her real family.

"Here's a raincoat, boots, packed lunch and pocket money in case you need it..."

"Noriko, this is too much... School's only for eight hours..." Azula commented and let out a short laugh.

"Take care, Sue.."

"Have fun at the theatre." She smiled and walked away alongside Kiyi, with her right arm resting on the child's right shoulder whilst her left arm held an umbrella to protect them from the heavy rain as they head for school.

Azula felt neutral about school, but she always puts in the effort. She have shown great academic excellence over those few months. She never failed to impress. It was a good thing that nobody knew who she was, but she didn't close doors to anyone. She became more approachable, patient and understanding to everyone over the time. It is how Noriko and Noren taught her to be.

After class, she had sent Kiyi home and since Noriko was there to look over Kiyi, she took the chance.

"We have a class project, I'd be home at ten maybe..."

"Well that's too late..."

"I know..."

"But I want you to take care of yourself out there, alright?"

"Of course I will."

Azula smiled at her, turned back and walked away. She went to her workplace which was kept secret from them since the last six weeks.

She hated seeing them struggle paying debts and bills, working overtime just for some basic utilities. Even if she was indeed happy, she felt like a hindrance. She was guilty. And for the first time in her life, she felt pity. She had never softened like this entirely. Azula has always been stern, she never bothered to care. But now, she was working for the people whom she loved, not just because it was a vital necessity.

She decided to be a housekeeper in an inn since she was used in doing chores back in the orphanage. It pays her off really well, enough for a week worth of food.

" _Sue, where did this came from?"_

 _"Old savings... I used to work outside the orphanage. We can use this for our food the next couple of days."_

 _Azula always lies._

 _Noriko smiled and hugged Azula, "Thank you. This could really help."_

 _The teary-eyed Azula hugged back, but she didn't go for it. As much as possible, she wanted to forget everything that used to haunt her. She wanted to bury deep down her past everything that made her insane._

"It's okay, you can leave now. Your shift is over." The keeper told the young lady as he handed over a bag of forty silver coins.

"Thanks. I'll be back next week."

Azula headed outside and wore her coat. The first cold nights of Autumn had already hit Hira'a. Just as she was walking home, a man called out her name. She stopped and refused to turn until she realized that the voice was Noren.

"Azula? I just saw you went out from that hotel! What did you do?!"

"Noren! I... I worked there. I swear! Nothing happened."

"Does your mother know this?"

"No... Please don't tell her!"

"But why? Why were you working there?!"

"I wanted to help! Why? What does it look like to you?!" She refrained herself from bursting out in anger. She closed her eyes shortly.

"I feel like an obstacle in that house..." Azula lowered down her voice and stared at Noren with tears forming on her eyes.

"What? Please, Sue. I wasn't mad at you. I was worried of course... I thought you were back at home, it did surprise me seeing you there." Noren approached the young girl and wiped her tears.

He held her shoulders and spoke, "And please, I don't want you to think of yourself that way ever again... You are not a hindrance, Azula. And all those debts and bills, they're nothing! Your mother and I could work our ass all day because we don't want to see you and Kiyi having a hard time. We love you. You don't have to do this, alright? We are your parents now, it's what we do... No matter what happens, we'll always look out and be there for you. Remember that."

She nodded and gently smiled, Azula suddenly hugged Noren and thanked him. As much as she loved Noriko, she always have these kind of attachments to fathers. Ever since she first stepped in the house, she always have felt closer to Noren.

"We both probably had a rough day. Why don't I take you out to a noodle house for dinner? It's getting pretty cold out here... And maybe we could bring home some food for your Mom and Kiyi."

"Yeah, that's cool." Azula commented as she fixed her coat while they walk through the leafy streets of Hira'a.


	4. Chapter 4

No one has ever visited him since the day his son went to find about their mother's whereabouts. Those silent, cold and ruthless span of six years will finally come to an end. He will soon perish in this cruel world he once ruled.

To his surprise, the door to his cell was opened. A figure in a crimson cloak stepped in carrying a woven basket covered in cloth. The door closed from behind and the figure sat down in front of him, but he who was beyond the bars kept his initial position and faced sidewards.

"It's been a while... I heard the news and I felt really terrible for not even paying you a visit."

He remained still, but the voice seemed too familiar. Although he was not in his senses and like the guards have always reported, he too, may have gone insane.

"I know you're disappointed to see me..." She pulled back the hood covering her face, giving him a blank stare

"I guess you really are... but uh... I'm glad you're not mad at me this time, are you?"

The room fell into silence. She wasn't receiving any replies so she plainly stared at him and observed.

"Well uh, I came here to check on my father... because... It's his birthday!" She greeted and breaks the ice, she has to. The morbid atmosphere was getting all too depressing, and the strained cheerfulness in her voice wasn't any help at all.

She bit her lip and smiled as tears soon began to uncontrollably stream down from her eyes. She watched Ozai shift his position, his body was finally facing her but his face wasn't. He sat with his legs crossed, his head bowing down with messy strands of hair covering his face. He has gotten so thin, as if he was ill.

"I... I just want to let you how happy I am with my life right now... Even if I failed you miserably..." She briefly spoke then sighed as she tilted her head up with a painful smile plastered on her face.

"I have this new family and... You know what, I can't blame you and I don't want to... No matter how much you've used me or how much you didn't care for me, you're still the father I once looked up to. I never had anybody else but I knew that I've got you, even if it really wasn't that way and even if you shoved me away in the end. I had a family before. Even if it wasn't that perfect, even if it's so messed up, I knew I had a place... even if things weren't the way they're supposed to be. We were happy before, aren't we?"

"And I love you! And I'm scared... I don't know exactly when you'll leave but I still feel lucky enough because I got the chance to see you. I didn't expect things to end up this way. I didn't expect my life to be this way. I don't care if you call me weak right now but this is the last chance that I'm ever going to see you... I hope all gets better. Until we meet again..."

She handed over the basket inside his cell and clasped his hands tight before she left. "Just always remember that I have no regrets... Thank you for being my father."

When she did, that's when he had realized. He wasn't dreaming. In a split of a second, he jumped back to reality. He scurried over and scrambled through the contents of the basket she brought him. He mumbled her name, stuttering.

His eyes widened the whole time with loud breaths as he searched then he saw a packed meal, a beverage and their old family picture from Ember Island. That's when Ozai lost it, he broke down in tears silently, shaking as he laid himself down to the cold floor of his cell.

That same day Azula went home to Hira'a. Tomorrow's going to be her graduation day. Things have always stayed the same since she first stepped in three years ago. Nothing much happened, but she's grown really well in the hands of Noren and Noriko. They knew everything about the young lady, how much she told them that she and her mother despised each other and how much she had suffered before. Even though, they still had no idea who she was.

And that day finally came, she spoke in front of a crowd. There stood before her a mass of achievers, but she have always remained on top as she promised to herself years ago.

"Here's to achieving your dreams, Sue! We are so proud of you."

"Any plans?"

"I... I don't know where to start actually..." Azula chuckled, "But seriously, you guys are the best. Thank you..." She bit her lip and smiled as she gave both Noriko and Noren a quick warm embrace.

After the ceremony they spent the rest of the evening at the same old noodle house and little did she know, her biological father had passed away.

They went home and Azula had her head held high, but something felt very wrong. She couldn't tell what it is, and that unusual feeling haunted her for the rest of the night.

"Still Up?"

"I... I don't know why, Noren. I just... I feel so bothered..."

"Afraid of the future, huh?"

"Well yeah, I guess... But... I feel something different... I don't know. Why are you up this late too?"

"Oh, I actually haven't slept yet..."

"Well that's a bummer..."

"Definitely. I still have work tomorrow though, I'll try to get some rest at least. See you tomorrow, brainiac." Noren said and kissed her forehead then proceeded to step out of the room.

Although it kept bugging her, the young woman had forced herself to sleep. The next morning, someone came early and looked for Azula.

"You need to come with me, immediately. I have to tell you something but we'll talk about it on the way. No questions." He grabbed her arm then walked away at a fast pace.

"Zuko?! Why would I go with you?!"


End file.
